Love and Family and Lies
by IKindaDigCrazyGuys
Summary: Love and family usually go together. Sometimes the lies along the way tear both apart. When Randy returns home with his husband, everything changes. Will love and family prevail while Randy and Stephen each keep secrets? Sheamus/Randy Orton SMUT rated M M-Preg
1. Acceptance Speech

**Chapter 1: Acceptance Speech **

**A/N: I'm done with OC stories for now, so here's the new story I've been working on since "I Won't Tell If You Won't". I really hope you like it. Please review! xoxo—Macy! **

**Summary: Love and family usually go together. Sometimes the lies along the way tear both apart. When Randy returns home with his husband, everything changes... at least that's what Randy thinks. Will love and family prevail while Randy and Stephen each keep secrets? **

"We have to be there in an hour, Stephen! What is taking you so long?!" Randy asked as he rushed around the house in his three piece suit.

"Calm down, fella. I'm just fixing my tie." Stephen answered from the bathroom.

Randy found him and laughed. Stephen was struggling with the necktie, so Randy helped.

"You know you could have asked me to help you," Randy said softly as he untangled the mess of fabric.

Stephen chuckled. "I know, but I know you're already nervous," he said as he wrapped his arms around Randy's waist and pulled him close.

Randy glared at him. "We're already running late, babe. Let's not start something we can't finish," he said as he fixed the tie.

"Who ever said I was looking to start something?" Stephen asked seductively.

"All done! Let's go!" Randy said to change the subject as he tore from Stephen's strong arms.

Stephen grabbed Randy's wrist and pulled him back into his own personal space. "I never got to thank you." He said just before softly pressing his lips to Randy's. Randy moaned into the kiss and deepened it. As he wrapped his arms around Stephen's neck, he glanced at the time on his watch. His eyes widened as he pushed Stephen away.

"We're late! We need to leave right now!" Randy said in a panic.

Stephen chuckled and grabbed Randy yet again. "I want to give you something first," he said as he reached into his pants pocket. He pulled out a small, blue, velvet box.

"I was saving this until our anniversary, but I just can't wait any longer," Stephen opened the box to reveal a 20k white gold wedding band decorated with 10k of black diamonds round it.

Randy gasped and covered his mouth in shock. "Stephen! It's beautiful!" he said in awe.

Stephen smiled and took Randy's left hand in his own and slipped off the four year old plain platinum wedding ring and replaced it with the new one. Randy took the old ring back and put it back on.

"This one means so much more to me than the new one. The new one is stunning, but I love the plain one so much more; it has more sentimental value. Thank you, baby." He said. Randy pressed his lips to Stephen's for a short kiss.

"I love you so much, Randy. I'm so proud of you and everything you've accomplished. I can't tell you how happy I am to be your husband," Stephen said.

Randy smiled and pecked Stephen's lips. "I love you, too, babe." He said with a smile. "But we need to go!" he said pulling Stephen through the house and to the car.

Randy and Stephen sat at the beautifully decorated round table in the center of the room. Randy shook nervously as he reviewed his acceptance speech. Stephen gently placed his hand on Randy's knee to calm his husband's nerves. "S'okay, love. Don't be nervous; you'll do just fine."

Randy smiled and nodded, thankful for Stephen's comforting words. They both turned their attention to the stage.

"Please welcome our next presenter! He's the owner of this very modeling agency and his own fashion line. Please give a warm welcome to Cena Modeling Agency and Ring of Respect clothing designer, founder, and owner, John Cena!" the emcee announced. There was a standing ovation as the agency owner made his way to the stage. The crowd roared in appreciation for the man.

"Oh come on guys! That isn't necessary; have a seat." John spoke into the microphone. The crowd finished their ovation and soon sat down.

"This next award goes to one of the most hardworking models in the business today. He travels thousands of miles a day at least 3 days a week. He loves this job and I wouldn't want anyone else in his place. It's like he was made for every piece of fabric I stitch together. For the last 10 years, this man has been more than just a client or employee. He's been like a brother to me; a best friend. Stephen is a very, very lucky man. Without further ado, I present the Model of the Decade award to Mr. Randy Orton-Farrelly!"

Randy stood with his handwritten speech and walked nervously onto the stage as the crowd stood and applauded him. He held his head down the entire way to the stage; Randy's a very shy man, but he never wanted anyone to know.

When he got to the podium to accept the beautifully designed award, Randy took a deep breath and unfolded the sweaty piece of paper.

"Um. Thank you, John." Randy said into the microphone as he looked toward his boss and good friend. Randy cleared his throat nervously before he spoke again, this time to the audience. "I never thought I would win such an award. I never even intended on modeling. I came into the modeling world as a freshman in college as an intern looking to fill a few credit hours so I could graduate early. It was John's idea that I start modeling. He had only just started his design line when I started as an intern. He said he was looking for just about anyone to model in a look book. He told me he would pay me, so I jumped at the chance. A year later, I was in Paris for fashion week modeling John's spring line. I'm so grateful for the opportunities he gave me. If it wasn't for John, I wouldn't have been able to travel the world and experience so many great things. I've only been modeling for ten years, so I'm extremely honored and flattered to be presented with an award that is given every ten years. I'm awfully lucky."

Randy sighed shakily, but continued. "They say a model's career dies when he or she turns thirty. I'll be thirty in two years and even though the last ten years of my life has been a marvelous journey, I have decided to retire from modeling."

There was a loud gasp and whispering around the audience. Even Stephen was shocked; the announcement was unbeknownst to him. He and Randy had always argued about Randy quitting the business, but Randy was too strong-willed and stubborn to do what Stephen told him.

Randy waited for the crowd to die down before he spoke again.

"Four and a half years ago, I married the most amazing man I have ever met. Stephen means the world to me and I want to spend every moment of my life with him. In modeling, I would be away from home for three or four days at a time. I don't want that kind of marriage. I want to go to bed next to him every single night and wake up next to him every single morning. I don't want to have conversations via Skype while I'm in Tokyo and he's here in America. I want to have dinner in our dining room every night and talk about the events of the day. I know there's no such thing as perfect, but I want a perfect marriage. The best way for me to get that is to be the best husband I can be. So with that being said, I would like to thank John, his photographer Seth, his shoot director Roman, and his assistant Dean. I'd also like to thank the one person who deserves so much more appreciation than I am able to show: my best friend, my supporter, my rock, my strength, my husband, Stephen Farrelly. Stand up, Stephen."

Stephen stood proudly and smiled at his husband before waving to the audience that applauded him as he stood; Randy applauded as well. Stephen eventually sat and the crowd calmed down to let Randy finish his speech.

"This has been an amazing opportunity and this award is one I will cherish. I am so grateful. Thank you and good night." Randy finished his speech.

The crowd stood once again giving Randy a roaring applause. When he made it back to his seat, Randy hugged Stephen tightly and kissed him deeply.

"You didn't have to do that, babe." Stephen said with a small smile.

Randy returned a bigger, brighter smile. "I wanted to. I meant everything I said up there. I promise you, babe, I'm done with modeling. I'm yours 24/7," He said.

Stephen nodded and sat down; Randy followed. The rest of the ceremony featured a small fashion show that gave the audience a sneak peek at John's new collection. Randy enjoyed the moment of seeing other fresh faces modeling the clothes he once strutted in. It was different, but Randy enjoyed it nonetheless.

After the ceremony concluded, John was able to find Randy just before he and Stephen left.

"Randy! I'm so glad I caught you before you left. Why didn't you come to be about retiring?" John asked.

Randy shrugged. "It was a last minute decision. I didn't really have time to tell you," he answered. Stephen loosely wrapped one arm around Randy's waist.

John sighed. "I had a job lined up for you, though. I already told the designer you would be face of his line."

"You should have told me sooner, John. I'm sorry, but I made a promise to my husband that I was done with modeling. You'll have to find someone else," Randy said as he leaned closer to Stephen.

John snorted in disbelief.

"It was good seeing ya, Johnny Boy." Stephen said as he offered his hand for a handshake.

John rolled his eyes at Stephen and turned his attention back to Randy. "If you change your mind, Randy, you know where to find me," he said.

Randy nodded. "Thanks, but no thanks, John. I'll see you around," he said.

John nodded and walked away. He couldn't belief that Randy had really let Stephen dictate his life like that. John knew better than to discount Randy; he knew Randy would come crawling back to the agency once he got tired of being with Stephen all the time. Who in their right mind could stomach some red-headed dork like Stephen anyway? John wasn't worried at all. As long as Randy was breathing, modeling was always an option.

"I'm sorry about that, baby," Randy apologized on John's behalf after he walked away.

Stephen shrugged. "S'okay, babe. He's not even worth it." he said. Randy sighed.

John and Stephen never got along. Even upon first meeting seven years ago, John and Stephen clashed. Randy never really understood why; John and Stephen simply hated each other for some odd reason.

As Stephen drove back home, Randy sat in the passenger seat and recalled first meeting Stephen; they ran into each other in Florida after one of Randy's shoots for a cologne commercial on the beach.

**Flashback**

Randy had just wrapped the shoot when he was walking back to his hotel. He and Stephen literally ran into each other, but Stephen caught Randy before he could hit the pavement. "Sorry 'bout that, lad," Stephen said with a thick Irish accent.

"It was my fault. I guess I was so anxious about getting back to my hotel room for some sleep that I wasn't watching where I was going." Randy admitted.

Stephen shrugged. "I wasn't watching where I was going, either. How about I take you out to dinner to properly apologize for crashing into one of nature's precious gifts?" Stephen asked.

Randy blushed. "I'll think I'll have to take you up on that offer, Casanova," he answered.

Stephen smiled. "Good. I don't think I could have accepted a 'no'. I'll pick you up at seven. What hotel are you in?" Stephen asked.

Randy was skeptical about giving the stranger the location of his hotel room. "How about I just meet you somewhere? That way, you won't have to make the extra trip." Randy suggested.

"If you don't want me to know where you're staying, you could just say so." Stephen said with a knowing smirk.

Randy chuckled nervously. "I, uh, I just don't know you and anything could happen." He said.

Stephen nodded. "It's okay. I understand. Just meet me right back here and we'll just walk. The restaurant isn't too far from here." He said.

"Okay. I'll see you at seven." Randy said with a flirty smile.

**End of flashback**

Ever since then, Randy and Stephen had been an item. Randy casually reached across the car's console and laced his and Stephen's hands. Stephen smiled and guided Randy's hand to his own lips and kissed it gently.

Randy still blushed at small but sweet gestures like that. He was truly lucky to have Stephen in his life. No one could ever replace him.

**A/N: Thanks for reading! I really appreciate it! Please review! Reviewers get unique opportunities to participate in the production of this story, so please take advantage of the opportunity to review!**


	2. What He Doesn't Know

**Chapter 2—What He Doesn't Know **

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Special thanks to ****Bluestar711****, ****Corkie41****, ****Rko-flavored-skittlez****, ****plebs****, and ****BrightAsNight**** for reviewing the first chapter. I really appreciate it! **

It was a warm Saturday afternoon at the Farrelly house. Stephen had the weekend off; he worked as a marriage and family counselor and magazine editor. _Love and Family_ magazine had won an award last year and since then, Stephen had been taking his job more seriously. He aimed to set an example for his clients through his own marriage.

Stephen was mowing the lawn while Randy sat on the porch with his laptop. He was supposed to be looking for a job near Tampa where they lived, but he was heavily distracted. Randy may have had his laptop in front of him, but Stephen was taking up all of his attention.

The redhead was wearing basketball shorts but he was shirtless, sweaty, and bulging with muscles as he pushed the lawnmower across the thick grass. Randy licked his lips as he watched his husband work so hard in the heat. Stephen glanced up when he felt eyes on him. He saw the clear signs of lust in Randy's eyes and he smirked as he winked.

Randy gasped softly and blushed deeply. His heart raced when Stephen turned off the lawnmower and walked in what seemed like slow motion over to the porch where Randy sat. When he met Randy on the porch, Stephen took off his shoes; he didn't want to track grass into the house. He grabbed Randy's hand in his own and led him to the bedroom they shared.

"What are you doing?" Randy asked softly, not really expecting an answer since he knew exactly what Stephen was doing.

"You see something you like, Kitten?" Stephen asked as he closed the bedroom door behind him.

Randy smirked. "I don't know, Casanova. Something about you is just so… irresistible." He said softly.

Stephen chuckled and pulled Randy by the belt loops of his jeans and kissed him deeply. Randy pressed his body flat against Stephen's. Stephen let his hands glide beneath Randy's t-shirt to caress the small of his back. Randy moaned at the sensation; feeling Stephen's rough hands against his silky smooth skin was always a turn on. In one motion, Stephen pulled Randy's shirt over his head and tossed it aside.

Randy moaned deeply when he felt Stephen reach his hand down Randy's pants and squeeze his less than ample cheek. Stephen broke the kiss for a moment but only to catch his breath. His lips returned to their rightful place on Randy's as he walked forward until the backs Randy's legs touched the edge of the bed. Stephen's hand skirted to Randy's jean zipper and button. He teased Randy when he lightly stroked the happy trail that led to what could surly be considered gold.

This time, Randy broke the kiss; it was out of protest, though. Stephen chuckled and did the task of unbuttoning and unzipping Randy's jeans. Randy put on a show when he swiveled his hips to rid himself of the denim.

"Only dirty boys don't wear underwear, Kitten." Stephen commented when he saw that Randy had gone commando.

Randy smirked. "I'm dirtier than the dirtiest, babe. You know that." He said as he went to nibble at Stephen's neck.

Stephen raised an eyebrow. "Oh, really?" he moaned out loud as Randy sucked on the prominent vein.

"Mhmmm." Randy replied affirmatively.

"Prove it." Stephen demanded.

Randy detached himself from Stephen's usually porcelain skin; it was now sporting a bright purple blemish from the sensual suckling.

"Be careful what you wish for, Casanova." Randy said with a wink as he switched places with Stephen. Randy nudged Stephen backwards so that he could fall back on the bed.

Stephen chuckled when he fell back; he put his hands behind his head. Randy frowned.

"What's wrong, Kitten?" Stephen asked.

Randy smirked. "You've got on way too many clothes," he answered as he watched Stephen's shorts turn into a tent.

"You should do something about that…" Stephen suggested as he teased at the waistband of his basketball shorts.

Within seconds, Randy had yanked the shorts off his husband's body and let them join his own clothes in a heap on the floor. He smiled when Stephen's raging erection slapped against his pale stomach.

Slowly, Randy crawled between Stephen's legs. He kissed the base of Stephen's strength before licking the underside up the entire length.

Stephen hissed in pleasure and arched his back as he grabbed at the fabric of the bed's comforter beneath him. "FUCK!" he moaned.

Randy smirked and pumped Stephen's strength at an agonizingly slow pace. "Fucking tease." Stephen muttered.

"I'm sorry? I didn't quite hear that," Randy said as he removed his hand.

Stephen snapped his mouth shut in hopes of Randy returning to his interrupted task.

Randy chuckled. "That's what I thought," he said. Without warning, Randy took all of Stephen into his mouth. It had taken him a few months to get accustomed to Stephen's mass but after four years, Randy was an expert at holding all Stephen served him.

He bobbed swiftly up and down on Stephen's throbbing member until he felt it twitch in his mouth. When he did, he pulled off immediately. "Not yet," Randy said sternly.

Stephen groaned.

"Oh, hush up." Randy said jokingly as he straddled the frustrated fella's body. Randy guided the already slick trident towards his entrance and sank down on it.

Stephen moaned and Randy threw his head back in ecstasy as he whimpered. Stephen was amazed at how snuggly he fit in Randy's passion; after so long, one would think the narrow space would expand. Randy was just different; and Stephen liked different.

Randy rolled his hips until the spear stabbed his prostate. When he found the hotspot, Randy laid on Stephen's chest; the pleasure was too much for him to handle.

To help, Stephen rolled them over so that Randy was sprawled out beneath him; his strong gift stayed in place. He started a gentle attack on Randy's heat; he pulled almost all the way out before quickly sliding home and hitting Randy's spot head on.

Randy moaned loudly; he wrapped his arms around Stephen's neck to pull him closer. Stephen roughly kissed his husband as he slowly yet forcefully prodded at his innermost secret. Randy tensed up as he neared an orgasm. Stephen noticed and stilled his movements.

"Not yet…" Stephen said sternly. Randy nodded vigorously in an attempt to get Stephen moving again.

Eventually, Stephen returned with the scrupulously slow strokes. "Just like that, baby," Randy moaned as he pressed his fingertips to Stephen's back.

"You like that, Kitten? Huh?" Stephen asked between strokes.

Randy nodded.

Stephen stopped his movement yet again. "I can't hear nods…" he said.

"Fuck yes! I love your fucking cock!" Randy desperately admitted.

With a satisfied smirk, Stephen rewarded Randy with more affection.

"Faster…" he panted. Stephen nodded and complied to the taut lover's request; his added speed sent Randy over the edge. "YES! FUCK YES!" Randy screamed passionately as streams of his milky white love coated his stomach.

"Shit…" Stephen moaned as Randy's walls clenched around his staff. Randy mewled as Stephen filled him with his essence.

Stephen came down from his high and disappeared into the bathroom. He returned to a spent Randy with a towel soaked in warm water to clean up their mess. When he was done, Stephen tossed the rag towards the pile of clothes on the floor.

"That was amazing." Randy said as he snuggled into Stephen's chest. Stephen nodded and kissed Randy's lips.

"You're amazing." Stephen said. Randy blushed at the compliment. He was about to speak when Stephen's phone chimed. Randy smiled; it was a way of silently giving Stephen permission to check it.

"I have to take this, Kitten." Stephen said with apologetic eyes before walking out to the balcony. He closed the glass sliding door behind him.

**What? **Stephen said into the phone; his frustration was obvious.

_I need you to pick up Aiden tomorrow._

**You know I can't do that! **

_I don't care. We made a deal. You take him when I go to work and I'll have him the rest of the time. _

**I can't do it tomorrow. Randy's here and… **

_Do you think I care about that asshole?!_

**Hold it! You will NOT talk about my husband like that. **

Randy faintly heard Stephen raise his voice through the double paned glass; he sat up and watched Stephen intently.

**I'm not picking up Aiden and that's final. I didn't have to help you out in the first place, remember?**

_I'm not going to raise OUR son on my own! Get your shit together and be a fucking father! _

**I'm doing the best I can right now! We'll have to come up with a different schedule since Randy is going to be here every day. Until then, you can get a babysitter. **

_Randy isn't any of my concern; Aiden is! I have to work tomorrow and I can't get out of it. I'm not going to hire a babysitter when he has a goddamn father! _

**God, you're such a pain! I would have never even hooked up with you if I knew it was going to be a lifetime of hell. I can't keep this from Randy forever, you know.**

_Again… not my concern. Plus, what he doesn't know won't hurt him. _

**You're not married so you don't understand the importance of honesty and trust between a couple. **

_Yeah, yeah, Dr. Phil. Are you picking up your son or not? _

Stephen sighed and looked back towards Randy who was looking directly at him, too. **Yeah. I'll just have to tell Randy the truth. **

There was a hearty laughter on the other end of the line. _Good luck with that. Be here at 6, don't be late. _

**Whatever. Bye. **

Stephen hung up the phone and returned to the bedroom; he slipped into bed with Randy again.

"What was that about?" Randy asked.

Stephen thought for a moment; he considered telling Randy the truth. "Nothing. Just somebody from the office. One of the writers has to do an interview tomorrow. She, uh, needed somebody to babysit her son tomorrow. Would you be okay with me doing it? Bringing him here for the day?" he asked.

Randy frowned; Stephen's explanation hadn't explained why he was so angry on the phone. He nodded anyway. "Yeah. It's fine. It'd be nice to have a kid around." He said.

Stephen smiled and kissed Randy passionately. "I love you so much, Randy." he said softly.

Randy smiled. "I love you, too, Stephen." He said.

Stephen continued to stare at Randy. He hated to keep such a big secret from his husband, but he wasn't ready to end his marriage over something that happened years ago. It just wasn't worth it.

As Randy talked to him, Stephen didn't hear anything but "_What he doesn't know won't hurt him."_ Maybe it was true. What Randy doesn't know _won't _hurt him.

Stephen sighed and listened to Randy talk.

"Stephen?" Randy called out.

"Hm?"

"How do you feel about having a baby?" Randy asked.

Stephen held his breath. "I, uh, I never really thought about it. Why do you ask?"

Randy chuckled. "I don't know. I think maybe we should try for a baby soon. I think since I'm done modeling and stuff, we could have a baby and I could be a stay at home dad. What do you think?"

Stephen sighed. "I don't know, Kitten. I'm not really ready for a baby. Maybe in a few years."

Randy got quiet. He was a bit hurt by Stephen's answer. He didn't say anything, though. He laid there and tried to figure out why Stephen was all of a sudden so against children. He had always liked babies; it was the main reason why he wanted Randy to stop modeling. He wanted a family, but now something was different. Randy couldn't figure out what it was.

Stephen didn't want to purposely hurt Randy by lying, but it was something he had to do to keep his marriage intact. If Randy ever found out the truth, Stephen would never be able to bounce back from whatever Randy would do to him. It was tough, but Stephen let himself go to sleep knowing he was lying to his husband. All he could do was hope for the best.

**A/N: Thanks for reading! I really appreciate it! Please review. I'm starting the baby naming early for this story! If you review and leave a baby name (boy and girl names preferably) I'll consider using it later in the story. If you're new to my stories, there is always at least one baby born in my stories. Please take advantage of the opportunity to name an adorable baby!**


	3. Close Call

**Chapter 3—Close Call **

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Special thanks to ********, ****DreamFreak336****, ****BrightAsNight****, ****JersmenKay****, the guest for reviewing! I really appreciate it!**

[The next morning]

Randy woke to an empty bed; he sighed and dragged himself toward the bathroom for a shower. He was still put off by Stephen's behavior the night before. It was weighing heavily on his mind. As he stood in the shower, the hot water seemed to wash away all his worries. He realized that he was overreacting. Eventually, Randy finished washing himself and stepped out of the shower. He wrapped himself in a towel and walked back to the bedroom to get dressed.

He had just finished dressing when he heard Stephen walk through the door; then he heard another voice. It sounded like a child's voice, but the voice had more depth than Randy had expected. He went downstairs to meet their guest.

"Good morning," Randy said when he saw Stephen with a boy who looked to be at least eight years old. Randy had been expecting a much younger child, a baby even. The boy had light brown eyes with curly brown hair. It was wild, but still manageable. He was quite adorable.

Stephen smiled nervously. "Morning, love. Aiden, this is Randy. Randy, this is Aiden," he said as he introduced the strangers.

"Hello, Aiden. It's nice to meet you. How old are you?" Randy asked.

"Six." Aiden answered shyly.

Randy was shocked. "Wow, you're such a big boy." He said still stunned. Aiden looked up towards Stephen.

"Well, I'm just about to make some breakfast if you're hungry. Did your mommy give you breakfast before Mr. Stephen picked you up?" Randy asked. He assumed Aiden had already eaten; he was sure that a mother wouldn't let her child leave home without a meal.

Aiden frowned. "I don't have a—," he started. Stephen interrupted him.

"No. Uh, he hasn't had any breakfast." Stephen answered for the child.

"Oh… some mother." Randy said under his breath as he went to the kitchen to start on breakfast.

Stephen sighed. "C'mon, Aiden, let's see if we can find some cartoons!" he said excitedly hoping to lure Aiden away from Randy.

Aiden took the bait. He jumped up and down excitedly. "Yeah!" he squealed. Stephen smiled and lead him to the closed off den, away from the kitchen.

Randy smiled seeing Stephen with Aiden. He couldn't understand why Stephen wasn't interested in having a child of their own.

Stephen gave a sigh of relief when he and Aiden got out of Randy's range of hearing. He and Aiden sat on the small sofa in front of the TV.

"What are we gonna watch, Daddy?" Aiden asked.

Stephen cringed. "Nothing, yet. I wanted to talk to you for a bit." He said.

"Talk about what?" Aiden asked innocently.

He sighed. "Do you remember Randy? He's my husband. Do you know what a husband is?" Stephen asked. Aiden nodded.

"Good. When Randy is around, you can't call me Daddy, okay? You have to call me Stephen like Randy did." Stephen said.

Aiden frowned in confusion. "Why come?" he asked.

Stephen thought for a moment. "Because, uh, Randy doesn't know that my real name is Daddy. It's just a secret between you and me. You're the only person who knows that Daddy is my real name. I told Randy that Stephen is my name so he won't steal my Daddy superpowers." He lied.

Aiden's eyes widened. "So I'm the onliest one who knows?" he asked in awe.

Stephen smiled and nodded. "Yep. But if you tell Randy my real name, he'll take all my powers," he said.

Aiden shook his head. "I'll never tell! I don't want you to lose your superpowers, Daddy. I mean, Stephen." He said as he hugged Stephen as tightly as he could.

Stephen kissed the top of his head and sighed. He hated to lie to his son, but if Randy found out, he would lose everything he loved.

"Now, let's watch some cartoons til Randy's done with breakfast." Stephen said as he turned on the TV.

**oOo**

Randy was in the middle of making breakfast when his phone rang.

**What do you want, John? **He answered, annoyed.

_Whoa! Good morning to you, too! _

**Whatever. What do you want? **

_I talked to that designer I was telling you about and—_

**No, John! I meant what I said. I'm done with that! **

_You didn't let me finish, Randy…. he's willing to pay you twice as much. That's $20,000 just for the day plus profits later. _

**Twenty grand?! Are you serious? **

_Serious as a heart attack. So, you in? _

Randy sighed. He promised Stephen he would stop modeling, but he hadn't found a normal job yet. **Yeah. When is the shoot? **

_This afternoon. If he likes you, he'll even put you on the runway next season. _

**I don't think I'll be able to do the runway, but I will do the shoot. Just email me the location and time; I'll be there. **

_I knew I could count on you. See you later. _

**See ya.**

Randy hung up the phone took a deep breath. He couldn't just tell Stephen that he was going on a shoot the day after he promised he wouldn't be modeling anymore.

Eventually, Stephen and Aiden emerged from the den. "It smells good in here, Randy." Stephen said as he rubbed his belly.

Randy smiled. "You hungry Aiden?" he asked. The boy nodded.

"Well, I made pancakes, eggs, and sausage. How does that sound?"

Aiden grinned. "Yummy!" he said excitedly. Randy and Stephen chuckled.

"Make sure he eats, Stephen. I have an interview this afternoon. I need to go get ready. I've already eaten." Randy said as he swiftly left out of the kitchen.

Stephen was in a world wind; Randy hadn't told him anything about an interview. He just shrugged it off as if Randy had forgotten to tell him due to stress.

"C'mon, Buddy. Let's eat." Stephen said as he prepared a plate of food for Aiden.

Randy ran upstairs and threw on a decent pair of pants and a shirt as if he was really going to an interview; he had to make it look real, right?

"I'll see you later, Stephen! Bye, Aiden!" Randy said as he jogged out the door.

In the car, Randy pulled up John's email on his smartphone. He put the address into the GPS of his SUV and drove. He tapped the steering wheel nervously as he drove. He hated lying to Stephen; the guilt was already eating him alive. He sighed and convinced himself that it was for the best; how else was he supposed to make money without a job?

When he pulled up to an office building that was connected to what looked to be an empty warehouse, he frowned in confusion. It was located only a few blocks from Stephen's office. Randy double checked the address; he was at the right place. He sighed and turned off the car before getting out. He walked up to the big glass doors and peered inside. There was no designer's logo or anything on the door. Randy had an uneasy feeling about the place. He was about to turn back to his car until he saw John jogging towards the door.

John smiled and opened the door. "Come on in! I'm glad you found it! Did you have any trouble finding the place?" John asked enthusiastically.

Randy shook his head. "No, but I've never even heard of this place." He said.

"That's because it doesn't exist, yet," John said. Randy frowned. John hung his head almost in shame. "This is my new office. I wanted a place where I could do business and shoots at the same time. Up here is the office space, then back in the warehouse is where I'll be doing all the shoots that aren't on location." He explained.

John could see the anger in Randy's face. "So _you're _the designer?" he asked though his teeth. John nodded. "But the $20,000 is still on the table. That doesn't change." He said quickly before Randy could storm off.

Randy sighed. "Can we just get this over with?" he asked. John grinned and pulled Randy by his hand to hair and makeup.

"What kind of shoot is this anyway?" Randy asked as the makeup artist cleaned his face and applied light make up.

"It's just a test shoot for a new project I'm working on." John answered vaguely.

Randy cut his eyes at the designer. "John…" he said sternly.

John took a deep breath. "Promise you won't get mad?" he asked.

"No. Tell me." Randy demanded.

"It's… uh. It's—" John mumbled the last part of the answer. Randy didn't understand him.

"Stop fucking around, John. What's going on?" Randy asked, getting more and more upset.

"Fine! It's bedding!" John answered; he kept an arm's length distance from Randy just in case Randy wanted to punch him.

Surprisingly to John, Randy was okay with it. "I didn't know you were working on bedding." Randy said.

John smirked. "Yep. That way, the ladies can always have me in their bed." He said cockily.

Randy snorted. "Name one woman you've even kissed."

"Maybe one or two, but that doesn't matter. They still want me." John said as he rubbed his upper body.

Randy chuckled. "Whatever, man."

Thirty minutes later, Randy was ready for the camera. John dressed him in hardly nothing.

"What the fuck, John?" Randy asked while John "dressed" him.

John laughed. "What? I told you it was bedding. Did you expect to wear real clothes?" he asked as he pinned the very thin sheet around Randy's naked lower body. "Do you think you could get hard for me?" John asked.

Randy's eyes widened.

"Relax, stud. I'm talk about for the picture. It would help if we could see a bit of dick under the sheets." John explained. "If you can't, don't worry about it. We'll just use Photoshop later." He said.

"NO! I can get plenty hard. I don't need goddamn Photoshop; I'll put Photoshop to shame." Randy said arrogantly. The photographer, Seth; the shoot director, Roman; and John's assistant, Dean all chuckled at Randy's insecurities.

…And Randy made due on his promise. John couldn't even concentrate on barking orders because he was too busy eying his very well-endowed model. Seth and Roman hadn't noticed John's staring—no, lusting—but Dean saw it. He ignored the situation; he had already learned not to stick his nose where it didn't belong.

After nearly an hour, John's photographer and director determined that they had the money shot. Randy let out a sigh of relief. "Finally. Now I can put on some clothes." He said.

John stopped him. "Nope. We're not done yet," he said.

Randy was confused. "But we got the shot." He said.

"Yeah. We got the shot for the first print." John said with a chuckle. Randy groaned. "Well how many prints are there?" he asked annoyed.

"Four-ish." John answered.

"What the fuck do you mean four-ish? Is it four or is it not?" Randy asked.

"There are seven more, but it'll go by fast," John said.

"No! I told Stephen I had an interview! How is it going to look if I show up after 8 hours from my fake interview?" Randy asked.

John shrugged. "Who cares? If he's really sleeping around you'll just give him enough time to clean up before you get back." He said jokingly. Randy didn't take it as a joke, though.

"You know what, John? Fuck you! Fuck you and this piece of shit shoot! I'm done and I mean it this time!" he said angrily. He grabbed his clothes and stormed off to get dressed. John sighed and followed him to the dressing room.

"I'm sorry, Randy. I didn't mean it; I was just joking," John said. Randy didn't say anything; he just continued dressing himself. John looked around and closed the dressing room door to give them a bit more privacy. "Hear me out, baby. You and Stephen haven't been stable in a while. You'll always have me if you want to leave him." John said as he gently wrapped his arms around Randy's waist as his back was turned.

"I can't do this, anymore, John." Randy said quietly.

John smiled; he had Randy right where he wanted him. "I know, baby. I love you too much to watch him treat you like shit. Why don't you come home with me tonight? I can take you to dinner and show you how you should be treated." John said softly.

Randy tore out of John's arms. "No! I love Stephen. I can't do this with _you _anymore! We're done." He said just before leaving the dressing room. John stopped him.

"If you walk out, Stephen will know everything! You know he'll leave you in a heartbeat. Think about what you're doing, baby." John said threateningly.

Randy sighed and sniffled. "I can't…" he said. John shrugged and pulled out his cell phone. He dialed Stephen's cell phone number and put it on speaker. The ringing didn't faze Randy; he didn't think John was really calling Stephen.

_What on earth could you possibly want, now? _

Randy gasped when he heard Stephen's voice. "He can't hear us, Randy. He's on mute, but you've got 5 seconds to make a decision or he'll hear me and my very colorful story about our sexy little affair." John said coldly.

As John counted down from 5, Randy teared up and sobbed a little. "5…4…3…2…1!"

"OKAY! Okay. I'll stay." Randy said at the very last second.

John smirked and took Stephen off mute. "Sorry. Wrong Stephen. I really need to put last names in here." he said into the phone as he stared at Randy.

_Whatever. _John hung up and chuckled. "That was a close call, Randy. I never knew you lived so dangerously."

Randy took a shaky breath.

**A/N: Randy and John? Wow. Please review! Don't forget: if you want to name a baby, leave some suggestions in the reviews! Thanks for reading! **


	4. Time Apart

**Chapter 4—Time Apart**

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Special thanks to ****BrightAsNight****, ****john cena good gurl****, ****CenaRKO1986****, and ****Corkie41**** for reviewing! I really appreciate it! **

[A week later]

It was Wednesday; the day all the articles and pictures were due for Stephen's magazine _Love and Family_. Even though he was the editor, Stephen was very hands on with his writers and photographers. He wasn't the sort of editor to demand articles and pictures; he worked alongside each staff member.

For the third time that third time in four days, Randy woke to an empty bed. He was home alone while Stephen was at the office. Randy stretched and sighed before he dragged himself out of bed. He sniffed himself; when he didn't smell any foul odors, he shrugged and decided that he didn't need a shower.

He slowly walked downstairs and walked right past the kitchen; he didn't have an appetite. After having a pretty good idea that Stephen was cheating then having John tell him that Stephen didn't love him, Randy hadn't been doing much of anything. He hadn't been exercising, he hadn't visited old friends like he had planned, he hadn't been outside the house, and he hadn't had sex since his second day home.

Randy was shutting down and caving into himself but Stephen hadn't been noticing. Randy sighed and sank into the sofa in the living room. He turned on the TV to a motorcycle repair show; it was a marathon. Not even that could put a smile on his face. After a few hours of watching the show, Randy had fallen asleep. He woke up when Stephen slammed the front door upon entrance.

"What's for dinner?" Stephen asked when he saw Randy lying on the couch.

Randy sighed and sat up. "I'm not hungry so I don't care. You figure it out. I'm going to bed." He said as he walked towards the stairs.

Stephen frowned. "Yeah. You do that; you look like shit." He said with a light chuckle before he drank from a cold bottle of water.

Randy shook his head and turned to face Stephen. "Who are you sleeping with?" he asked.

Stephen choked on the water. "What?" he asked full of shock.

"I said who are you fucking?" Randy yelled.

"Where is all this coming from?" Stephen asked.

"You haven't touched me in eleven days…" Randy said quietly. Stephen just stood there. "Do you even love me anymore?" Randy asked.

Stephen took a deep breath before answered. "Of course I love you, Kitten. What makes you think I don't?" he asked.

"You don't look at me the way you used to. It's like you're bored with me, Stephen." Randy said somberly. Tears had begun to well up in his eyes; he sniffled in an attempt to keep a tear from falling.

Stephen didn't say anything; he just stood there. Randy shook his head and stormed off. Stephen didn't know what to do. He and Randy have never had to face issues like this; they had never spent more than two consecutive weeks together.

"Every time I ask you about having kids, you blow me off like you don't want to have a baby with me. I love you Stephen and all I want is to be a happy family with a baby. I don't ask for much." He took a breath and waited for Stephen to say something. He didn't.

"We haven't even spent time with together since I've been back." Randy said softly.

"I've been really busy with work, baby. I can't just abandon my job to make you feel better." Stephen said. He tried to make it seem less harsh than it really was, but it didn't work.

Randy ran up the stairs in tears; he went straight to their bedroom. He had just zipped up a travel bag when Stephen walked in. "What are you doing?" Stephen asked.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Randy asked under his breath.

Stephen huffed and walked out. Randy almost broke down. "See! This is what I'm talking about!" Randy screamed after Stephen as he left. "I'm packing my bags and you aren't even trying to fight for me." Randy said tearfully.

"What's the point in me fighting for you if you won't listen to me?" Stephen asked; his face was red with frustration.

"The point is you proving that you actually give a damn about me! I wasn't even planning on leaving the house. I was going to go to one of the guest rooms for a few days. Now that I know for a fact that you couldn't care less about me, I'll just leave you with the house." Randy said.

Stephen absentmindedly stepped aside giving Randy room to walk out. Randy had to fight the urge to slap Stephen across the face.

Randy was almost out the door when Stephen asked the unexpected. "So, how long are you going to be gone?" he asked.

Without hesitation, Randy charged towards Stephen and slapped him with all the strength he could muster up. Stephen took it like a man because as soon as the words left his lips, he understood why Randy was being so violent all of a sudden. He watched Randy walk out the door as he rubbed his stinging cheek.

Not five minutes after Randy left, Stephen's phone range. He groaned when he saw the name that flashed across the screen.

**What do you want? You've already ruined enough of my life. **He was a tad upset.

_I have to take care of some emergency business out of the country, so I need you to take Aiden until I get back. I'm leaving in like 20 minutes so get here now. _

**Right now?! How long will you be gone? **

_I don't know. It shouldn't even matter. He's your son no matter how long I'm gone. _

**I have business to handle, too. I have a real job; the kind in an actual office. I can't just drop everything and take a six year old to work with me while you go on what we both know is a vacation. **

_I don't take vacations! Everything I do is business. But all of that is beside the point. You need to step up and be a real man. I have to leave soon so are you coming or not? _

Stephen groaned. **Fine. I'm on my way. **Stephen hung up the phone and looked though a locked storage space in the garage for a booster seat he bought years ago especially for Aiden. He installed the seat and took off. The house wasn't too far, so it didn't take Stephen long to get there. He hadn't even gotten out of the car when Aiden came running out of the house with a small luggage.

"Hey, Daddy!" he said as he jumped into the backseat and onto the booster seat.

Stephen smiled at how excited Aiden was. "Hey, buddy. Put on your seatbelt." he said. He waited until Aiden put his safety belt before he pulled off. Stephen was upset at first, but he found that having Aiden around for a little bit would lift his spirits since Randy left him.

**oOo**

Randy had no idea where he was going to go. He thought quietly as he sat in the driveway before driving off. He sighed when he realized he only had one option. He pulled out his phone and scrolled down his contacts to call the last person he ever wanted to ask for a favor.

_Hello?_

**Hey, John. **

_Hey. What's up?_

**I, uh, me and Stephen kinda had a fight. Could I crash at your place for a few days?**

_Aww. Poor thing. _He said sarcastically. _Your little hubby isn't measuring up huh? _

Randy sighed. **Can I just come over? **

_Yeah. I'll text you the address. _

**Okay. Thanks. **

Randy was a bit nervous to be alone in a house with John especially since he had never been to John's house before.

When he pulled up, Randy sighed. He sucked up his nerves and got out of the car. He took another deep breath before knocking on the door. John opened the door with a smile. "Come on in, babe. Let me give you a tour." He said.

Randy smiled and walked in. "You have access to everything here. Just clean up after yourself and don't get on my nerves." John said.

Randy chuckled. "Thank you so much, John."

"Anytime," John said. It was actually genuine. John sighed. "I'm sorry about the other day. I was out of line and I hope we can move past it."

Randy nodded. He wasn't used to John being so real with him. He had gotten accustomed to John as a douchebag. It was a nice change. "Here's where you'll be sleeping. The bathroom is across the hall. The towels and stuff are in the linen closet inside the bathroom." John said.

Randy smiled and pointed to a closed door at the end of the hall. "What's that?" he asked.

John stammered and rubbed the back of his neck. "Uh, that's um… that's just—it's nothing. Don't go in there," he said nervously.

"Oh. Okay then." Randy said confused. "Can I help with dinner or something to thank you?" he asked.

John smirked. "I think we both know how I'd like you to thank me," he said seductively.

Strangely, Randy felt his heart swell. With Stephen ignoring him for so long, it was nice to feel wanted; even if it was just for sex. It was a good feeling and Randy wasn't going to pass up the opportunity.

"Lead the way," Randy said with lust in his eyes. John took Randy's hand in his own and led him to the master bedroom.

[a month later]

Randy was still gone and Stephen had to do his work out of the home office because he was forced to have Aiden. There hadn't been a specified amount of time, but he didn't mind. Stephen was actually enjoying having Aiden around. He and Randy hadn't spoken during their separation. He could only hope that Randy was okay, that he wasn't hurt.

Stephen woke up early to get started on a new magazine issue. He checked on Aiden then went to the kitchen to start a pot of coffee; he found a note on the countertop. It was from Randy. Stephen didn't even hear Randy come in the night before.

_Stephen: _

_I love you so much, but I can't help but feel like you've fallen out of love with me. I was so excited to finally spend every day of my life with you but now I don't think you felt the same way. I quit the one thing I love to do just to make you happy and it's like you aren't even trying to be a family. I hope we can work this out because I don't want to end our marriage because of your selfishness. I'm staying at John's if you want to talk face-to-face. But you can always call. I love you. _

_R _

Stephen balled his fists when he read that Randy had been living with John. He felt like Randy was purposely mocking him; he knew Stephen hated John. In Stephen's opinion, John was the worst friend Randy could ever have. Stephen also feared the lies and half-truths John would be feeding him. He weighed the pros and cons of going to John's, but he decided that going there would do more harm than good. He sighed and threw away the note.

[at John's house]

Randy was surprised that he enjoyed being in John's company so much. It was like Randy was experiencing something outside the norm; John had been so kind and hospitable. Randy looked across from him as he woke up; John's face was so peaceful. He didn't look like the asshole he was in his sleep; he looked so happy. Randy chuckled softly when John snorted before waking up.

"What's so funny?" he asked sleepily.

Randy smiled and lightly stroked John's face. "You. You were snoring." He said. John smiled and lightly pecked Randy's lips. Randy moaned into the kiss and rolled John over on his back to straddle his lap. Randy broke the kiss and just stared at John.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" John asked.

Randy shrugged. "I don't know. I just… I miss Stephen, but I like being with you, too. I just don't know." He said.

John nodded. "I get that. I'm not going to force you to go back to your little husband, but I will say that I love you and I would love for you to pick one of us. Preferably me." He said.

Randy laughed; he thought John was joking. John kept a straight face. "I'm serious, baby. I love you so much. Stephen isn't good for you and you know it." he said. Randy crawled off of John.

John sighed and sat up. "Listen, I don't expect you to pick between us right now. It'd just be nice to know where you and I stand. I just need to know if this is something casual or if you and I are going to make something of this."

Randy shrugged. "I don't know." He said as he left the room. John groaned and laid back down; he wanted Randy to stick around, but he knew how much Randy loved Stephen. That would never change, but John could dream, right?

Randy closed the bedroom door behind him and took a deep breath. He was falling more and more for John. He hadn't planned on sleeping with him; it was a mistake. A mistake he was making every night for the entire month he had been there. He was about to go to the kitchen, but the closed door at the end of the hall captured his attention. For a whole month, Randy hadn't gone towards the door. This morning, however, curiosity took over him.

He went to the door and turned the knob expecting—and half hoping—that the door was locked. It wasn't. Randy slowly pushed the door open and searched for a light switch. When he found it, he turned on the lights and looked around. It was a child's room.

Randy smiled inside. John may have seemed like an egotistical jerk, but he had a soft spot. Randy thought it was sweet how John had already started planning for a child. He just couldn't understand why he was so ashamed of it. Randy finished looking around and left the room. He closed the door back and went back to John's room.

He leaned on the door frame and looked at John as he laid on the bed staring at the ceiling. "Why were you afraid to show me the room at the end of the hall?" Randy asked with a smile.

John quickly sat up. "I told you never to go in there!" he yelled. Randy jumped at his booming voice.

"I—I'm sorry. I think it's sweet that you want kids. It's nice that you've already set up a room and everything." Randy said. John shook his head. "Never EVER go in there again." He said sternly.

"I don't get why it's such a big deal. I— "

John groaned. "I already have a kid! Okay? I have a kid." He finally said.

Randy frowned. "Really?" he asked. John nodded.

"Yeah. It was a dumb mistake a few years ago. It's not a big deal." He said.

Randy went to the bed and sat next to John. "Tell me about your baby." Randy said.

John stood from the bed and went through his dresser drawers and pulled out a photo album. "Here." John said as he handed the album to Randy when he returned to the bed.

Randy smiled and opened the album; the pictures were in chronological order. "Awww!" Randy squealed when he saw the newborn baby wrapped in a blue blanket. John rolled his eyes playfully at Randy's excitement.

He continued looking through the album. "He's adorable, John! He looks like a little doll." Randy said. John nodded.

"Thanks."

Randy frowned as he got to the most recent pictures. "John?" he called out as he studied a picture.

"Hm?"

"What's his name?" Randy asked skeptically.

"Aiden." John answered with a smile.

Randy smiled. "I knew he looked familiar! This is the kid Stephen babysits sometimes. Stephen said Aiden's mom is a writer for his magazine." he asked.

John stammered nervously. "Uh, yeah she does." He hoped Randy could see through his lie. He thought about telling the truth, but he didn't want to lose Randy. If he was honest, there was a very small possibility of Randy staying, but the risk of him leaving was way too high. John thought it was best to lie and hope the truth never came out. Little did he know, someone else was thinking about coming clean.

**A/N: Thanks for reading. Please review! I'm still on the hunt for some baby names so when you review, drop a name or two. If I use it, I'll definitely give you credit. **


	5. Promises, Promises

**Chapter 5—Promises, Promises **

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Special thanks to ****CenaRKO1986****, ****john cena good gurl****, ****Bluestar711****, ****Suddenly-Blue****, ****PassionWriter101****, ****CoureyCollins-Glass****, ****TheGirlInThePinkScarf, and Corkie41 ****for reviewing. I really appreciate it! **

**[the next morning]**

Randy moaned as he filled John's tight hole with his seed. He collapsed on John as they came down from their highs. "That. Was. Amazing." John panted as he caught his breath. Randy smiled and pecked his lips.

Their moment was interrupted when John's phone rang. He saw who was calling and tried his best to hide the name that flashed on the screen. It was no use; Randy saw it.

**Hello? **

_You didn't have to lie! _

**What are you talking about?! **

_You know what I'm talking about! You said you were doing business… _

**So what? I'm busy right now I'll have to NOT call you back later.**

John quickly hung up the phone and sighed.

"What did Stephen want?" Randy asked as; his voice full of concern. .

"Nothing. You hungry?" He asked quickly changing the subject.

Before Randy could answer, his phone chimed with a text message from Stephen.

_Please come home. I miss you and we really need to talk. I've been a jerk and I don't want to lose you. Please call me back. Love you. _

John read the message over Randy's shoulder and scoffed. "What?" Randy asked.

"Why do you even put up with him?" John asked.

Randy shrugged and smiled. "I love him. He's my husband and I'll always love him no matter how big of an ass he can be sometimes." He said lovingly.

Before Randy could say anything more, John sighed and got out of bed and busied himself around the room.

"Why do you hate him so much?" Randy asked.

John stopped what he was doing and turned to Randy. "He ain't all he's cracked up to be!" John answered angrily.

Randy frowned. "What do you mean?" he asked.

"Nothing. Just forget it…" John said.

"NO! Tell me." Randy said sternly.

John shook his head. "He's just not what he says he is. He let you live with another guy for over a month! What kind of _loving husband_ does shit like that?" He yelled.

Randy snorted. "I pretty sure I know my husband better than you do. You know what? I finally get it. You're just jealous."

"What are you talking about?" John asked.

"You're jealous of Stephen. I married him instead of you and you're just jealous." Randy said matter-of-factly.

John chuckled. "Trust me, baby. I'm not jealous of Stephen. I don't have to go around lying to my husband about simple shit. I don't keep secrets from the people I supposedly care about." John said.

"You don't know what you're talking about!" Randy said angrily as he jumped from the bed and packed his bags.

"If you want to go back to that cheating son of a bitch, be my guest!" John yelled.

"If he's cheating on me, you would have already told me. You would have told me in front of him just to make him look bad. That's how I know it's not true. So, you can take your jealousy and shove it. I'm leaving! I never want to see you again!" Randy said as he stormed out of the bedroom.

"Fine! But don't call me when the shit hits the fan!" John screamed after him.

"Oh don't worry! You'll never hear from me again!" Randy yelled.

"You know what? Actually, please do call me when everything falls apart. I want to see the look on your slutty little face when or even if your precious Stephen tells you the truth." John said.

"Whatever, John! You can say whatever you want about Stephen! None of it is true," Randy said as he walked out the front door and to his car.

John stood alone in his house and watched Randy leave. He groaned loudly releasing anger and frustration. When he calmed down, he practically ran to his phone.

_I thought you weren't calling me back?_

**Fuck you! This has nothing to do with you. I need you to bring Aiden back.**

_Why?_

**Randy just left and he's on his way back home to you and Aiden. So unless you want Randy to find out, I suggest you bring Aiden back right now. **

_Fuck. Fine. I'm on my way. _

John hung up the phone and sighed.

**oOo **

Randy drove as fast he could without breaking the speed limit. All he wanted to do was get home to his husband. When he finally pulled up the driveway and opened the garage with the remote, he saw that Stephen's car was gone. He sighed and parked before getting out and going into the house.

He unlocked the door and saw that the house was spotless; maybe even cleaner than when he left it. Stephen had been keeping the house neat; it was something Randy hadn't expected. He went to the kitchen to grab a beer from the fridge and saw a lot of food for children: lunchables, capri suns, sunny d juices, and squeezable yogurt. Randy frowned in confusion and decided he would ask Stephen about it when he returned.

Randy downed the beer and decided to go upstairs for a shower since he left John's house in a hurry. Randy turned the on the master bathroom shower so it could warm up while he stripped in the bedroom. When steam seeped from the enclosed shower, Randy stepped inside and let the hot water fight his battles. It was like therapy; Randy really needed to feel the hot water on his skin.

When he finished, Randy stepped out of the shower and nearly had a heart attack when he saw Stephen casually sitting on the counter top.

"Fuck, Stephen! You scared me half to death!" he screamed as he clutched at his chest.

"I love you so much, Kitten. I never want to watch you leave me ever again. I was an idiot and I hope you can forgive me. I promise we'll spend more time together." He said.

Randy sighed and wrapped a towel around his body. "Stephen…" Randy drifted off and shook his head as he walked into the bedroom.

"Please, Randy." Stephen begged.

"I don't trust you, Stephen. I still don't think you love me as much as you say you do. You don't want to have a baby with me and you think I'm stupid."

Stephen stammered. "What are you talking about? I don't think you're stupid," he said.

Randy scoffed. "Tell me something, Stephen. What's Aiden's mom's name?" he asked.

"Um—"

"What part of the magazine does she work on?"

"She works in—"

"Don't even bother. Just start from the beginning." Randy demanded.

"The beginning of what?" he asked.

"Start from where you started sleeping with John. I already did the math; we were dating for at least a year when John got pregnant. It was the year John took a break and I sat out a year." Randy said.

Stephen nodded and explained. "John and I hooked up once seven years ago. You're right. You and I had been dating for a little over a year and a half. It was a one-time thing, but he got pregnant. It was John's idea to keep us and Aiden from you. I didn't want to lose you as a boyfriend and John didn't want to ruin the friendship you two had. It was a mistake. I didn't mean to, baby. You have to believe me."

Randy didn't say anything; he just tried to process the information. While Randy was thinking, so was Stephen.

"Wait. How did you find out?" Stephen asked.

Randy chuckled and tried to hide the tears. "I didn't even know."

Stephen was shocked. Randy had just pulled information from him that Randy didn't even know about.

"John showed me pictures of his son and I realized it was Aiden. Then I asked him if Aiden's mom worked for you. He kind of hesitated so I knew he was lying. I've known John for 10 years and I know that he would have never hooked up with a woman. I just took a shot in the dark." Randy said tearfully. "How long have you known about Aiden?" he asked.

"Since John told me he was pregnant." Stephen said. Randy choked back more tears.

"Please, Randy. I'm sorry; I didn't think you would ever find out. John—"

"Were you ever going to tell me?" Randy asked as he interrupted Stephen.

Stephen sighed. "I planned on it, but I knew you would be upset. So, I thought it was better without you knowing."

Randy shook his head. "Why can you have a baby with John but you won't have a baby with me?"

Stephen took a deep breath. "It's not you, baby. It's me. Aiden is already a handful and I only see him when John goes away for work."

"So all the time John and I have been doing shoots and fashion shows, you've been here with another man's baby in the house?" Randy asked through his teeth; anger was building.

"Yes, but—"

"But nothing! Fuck you!" Randy shouted.

He grabbed the bag he hadn't yet unpacked and moved it to one of the guest bedrooms.

"What are you doing, Kitten?" Stephen asked.

"Moving my stuff. I don't even want to be near you right now." Randy answered bitterly.

Stephen nodded and followed Randy towards the guest room. "I understand and I'm sorry." He said just before Randy slammed the guest room door in Stephen's face.

Stephen left Randy to himself so he could calm down. Stephen had learned early on during their relationship to never bother Randy when he was upset; it only made matters worse.

**[later that night] **

Stephen cooked a light dinner and made Randy a plate. He picked some flowers from some nearby land and put them in a vase. He poured Randy his favorite drink and carried the tray to the guest room where Randy had holed himself up. Since his hands were full, Stephen lightly kicked the door as a form of knocking. Eventually, Randy opened the door and looked at the tray of food.

Reluctantly, Randy stepped aside and let Stephen in. "Randy, baby, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have lied to you and I shouldn't have kept Aiden from you." He said as he set the tray on a nearby table.

Randy shook his head. "All I want from you is for us to spend more time together and have a baby. That's all I want from you." He said.

"And I'll give them both to you. We'll be together more often and we can start trying for a baby. I promise I'll do anything you want. Just don't ever leave me again, please…" Stephen said softly.

"You make so many promises, Stephen. How can I know that you'll follow through?" Randy asked.

Stephen shrugged. "You'll just have to trust me. I know it's going to be hard, but I promise that I'll never ever lie to you again."

Randy thought quietly for a moment. "Fine. But if you break either promise, I'm leaving for good." He said threateningly.

Stephen nodded and smiled. He had convinced Randy to stick around… for now. He was determined to be completely honest with Randy at all times no matter what.

Randy wasn't convinced that Stephen could keep his promises because he was too dedicated to his magazine. Randy thought that if Stephen was half as dedicated to their marriage, they wouldn't be arguing so much. Randy coaxed himself to believe that Stephen would make due on his vows and do right by Randy. He wasn't going to bet on it, though.

Stephen went back to the master bedroom to call John.

_Hello?_

**Why did you tell him?!**

_First of all, I didn't tell Randy anything. _

_Second of all, what are you talking about?_

**I'm talking about you and me and Aiden. **

_I definitely didn't tell him about that. He probably figured it out on his own. _

**Well no matter how he found out, he knows and he ain't happy. **

_You aren't the only one keeping secrets, you know… _

**What are you talking about?**

_Oh, sweet little Randy didn't tell you about all the fun we had? _

**… **

_I guess not… whoops. Gotta go! _

Stephen was livid. He marched back to the guest room and roughly pushed the door open. "Did you fuck John while you were living with him?" Stephen ask unexpectedly.

Randy sighed and nodded. "I'm sorry, Stephen. I was bored and lonely and you weren't showing me any attention. John loved me like no one had ever loved me before. He—"

"Bored?! You think that's an excuse for cheating?" Stephen asked angrily.

"And your excuse for not telling me about you and John?" Randy retaliated.

Stephen sighed. "Promise me you'll never see him again?"

Randy shook his head. "He's my best friend. I can't just stop talking to him without an explanation." He said.

"If I can guarantee you that our marriage will be damn near perfect, will you at least promise to try?" Stephen asked.

"Promise." Randy said. Stephen smiled and hugged Randy.

"I love you, babe." Stephen said softly.

"Okay." Randy said simply. He wasn't sure if he was still in love with Stephen after uncovering a part of Stephen's life that had been kept from him.

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Please review! **


	6. Progress?

**Chapter 6—Progress?**

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Special thanks to ****Suddenly-Blue,****BrightAsNight****, ****Corkie41****, ****CenaRKO1986****, ****PassionWriter101****, ****Azriella Moon****, and ****Bluestar771**** for reviewing! I really appreciate it! **

**[one week later]**

Randy smiled as he laid in bed with Stephen. Stephen was still sleeping, but Randy stared at his husband's peaceful face. "It's not polite to stare." Stephen mumbled. Randy nearly jumped out of his skin.

"I thought you were asleep." He said as he panted from the fright.

Stephen chuckled. "So that allows you to stare?" he asked with his eyes finally opened.

Randy shrugged. "I guess." He said. Stephen smiled and his phone rang. He stretched to the nightstand where his phone was and saw that it was John calling.

**What? **

_Aiden is starting a new school today. It's too far for me to pick up every day. I mean, I can take him, but I can't pick him up._

**How is it possible that you can take him to school but not pick him up? **

_I just can't. Okay? Can you just pick him up until I work something out? _

Stephen sighed and looked at Randy. He hated to gush over Aiden while Randy was around. Stephen knew how badly Randy wanted a baby; having Aiden around would only make Randy feel worse. On the other hand, Aiden was also his responsibility; he couldn't just neglect his son.

**Yeah. What time do I need to pick him up? **

_School is over at 2 o'clock so try to be there around 1:45. _

**Okay. Will I drop him off with you? **

_No. I need you to keep him until I leave work; I'll pick him up from your house then. _

Stephen sighed again. **What time will you leave work?**

_Um… maybe 5. 7 at the latest. _

**Okay. **It was evident in Stephen's voice that he was a bit angry.

_Thanks, Stephen. See you later. _

**Yeah whatever. Bye. **

Stephen hung up the phone and looked towards Randy.

"What did he want?" Randy asked knowing it was John on the phone.

"John wants me to pick up Aiden from school." He said.

Randy smiled. "Oh, okay." He said.

"and he wants me to keep Aiden here until he leaves work." Stephen added.

Randy got quiet.

"I can call him and tell him I can't do it, if you want me to." Stephen suggested after seeing how quiet and sad Randy had gotten.

"No. Don't do that. I'll be fine." He said.

Stephen nodded and got out of bed. He started to ask Randy to take a shower with him, but he decided that may not be the best idea at that time.

When Stephen closed the bathroom door behind him, Randy sighed and tried to go back to sleep. He wanted to pretend Aiden didn't exist. It's not that Randy didn't like Aiden, he just wished that he wasn't an inconvenience on his and Stephen's marriage. Sure it was selfish; Randy realized early on that it was, but it never deterred the thought.

Randy groaned when his phone rang. As soon as he saw who was calling, he smiled.

**CODY! **

_What's up, Randy! It's been so long, man. _

**Yeah, I know! How have you been?**

_Pretty good. Teddy and I just found out that we're pregnant! _

Randy wanted to sound excited but it was a bit difficult. **Really? Um, congratulations. **He said flatly. Luckily, Cody didn't pick up on Randy's dismay.

_Thanks! Anyway, we're in town looking for a new house. We were wondering if you and Stephen wanted to go out to lunch? Our treat…_

**Um, I'd love to. I need to check with Stephen, though. **

_Alright. Just text me and let me know. _

**Yeah okay. Talk to you later.**

He hung up and took a deep a breath. He didn't want to spend his afternoon with Cody and Ted. Even though he hadn't seen his 2 best friends in a while, Randy didn't feel like sitting in a stuffy restaurant while Cody and Ted gush over having a baby. They hadn't even been married a year yet and they're already expecting a baby.

Randy groaned and angrily fought the bed covers off his body. He pulled on a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt from the night before and went to the kitchen.

Soon enough, Stephen had gotten out of the shower and dressed for the day. He frowned when he saw that Randy hadn't made the bed. Randy was so particular about tidiness and it wasn't like him to leave the bed unmade. Stephen's attention was quickly shifted by the smell of bacon cooking. He followed the aroma to the kitchen.

Randy was silently mixing pancake batter.

"You okay, Kitten?" Stephen asked. Randy mumbled an affirmative response. "You sure?" Stephen asked.

Randy sighed. "Cody called. He and Teddy are in town. They want to have lunch with us later." He said quietly.

Stephen smiled as he sat at the kitchen bar. "That sounds like fun. What time?" he asked excitedly.

Randy frowned. "You really want to go?" he asked.

Stephen nodded. "Of course. We haven't seen them since their wedding. It'll be nice to see a couple of friends." He said.

"What about Aiden? You have to pick him up from school." Randy said, hoping Stephen would back out of the lunch.

"I don't have to be there til 1:45. We can go to lunch around noon and I'll still make it to the school on time." Stephen said.

Randy sighed. Stephen watched Randy as his mixing became violent. Batter was splashing up as Randy mumbled angrily under his breath. "…a fucking year…goddamn baby…" was all Stephen could make out.

"Randy?" Stephen called quietly, being sure not to startle him.

"What?" he asked loudly.

"Are you sure that you're okay? It seems like something might be bothering you." Stephen said carefully. He knew how Randy could get when he was angry about… well, anything.

"They're having a baby." Randy said through his teeth.

Stephen gasped. "That's awesome!" he said with a smile.

Randy groaned and slammed the mixing spoon into the batter, and stormed off.

Stephen was thoroughly confused; he followed Randy to the bedroom and flinched when Randy slammed the door in his face. Stephen had a short internal debate on whether or not to go in; he didn't want to be the victim of Randy's temper. He went against his best judgment and opened the door slowly just in case Randy was ready to throw something. When he saw Randy lying face down on the bed, Stephen sighed and walked in; closing the door behind him.

He sat next to Randy and lightly stroked his husband's back. "What's wrong, Randy? Talk to me. Please?" Stephen begged.

"They're having a fucking baby!" he shouted into the pillow in which his face was buried.

"and that's great." Stephen said with a bit of enthusiasm. Randy continued to cry into the pillow until Stephen had a revelation. "Oh." Stephen said after he realized why Randy was so upset.

"You shouldn't be upset with them, baby. Our time for a baby will come." Stephen said soothingly.

After 20 minutes, Stephen was able to coax Randy into going to lunch with Cody and Ted. It took a lot of time and energy on Stephen's part, but it was worth it.

Randy and Stephen got to the restaurant first. Naturally, Randy was nervous, but Stephen was able to calm his nerves. Randy froze when Cody and Ted walked in; they were both smiling brightly.

"Hey, Randy! Hey, Stephen!" Cody said as he and Ted sat at the table. Ted sat next to Stephen, and Cody sat next to Randy; Ted was across from Cody, and Stephen was across from Randy. Randy smiled politely without speaking, but Stephen smiled and spoke.

"Hey, fella! It's been so long! How's married life treating you two?" Stephen asked as he slapped Ted's back.

Ted smiled. "It's been nice. We were definitely made for each other; I couldn't imagine my life without him." He said as he gazed lovingly at Cody.

The waiter showed up and took an order for their drinks.

When the waiter left, Stephen turned his attention back to Cody and Ted. Stephen smiled at their love. "Randy told me the news about the baby. Congratulations!" he said just as excitedly as he did earlier that day.

Cody smiled. Teddy gently stroked his own belly; it was already a little round. "Yeah, thanks. We just found out a month ago. We wanted to make sure our families knew before we told anyone else. Y'all are the first people outside out family to know." He said.

The waiter returned with the drinks and took the orders for their meals. Cody got a tortilla burger, Ted got a sirloin steak, shrimp and parmesan, and a baked potato, Randy got honey pepper chicken and broccoli, Stephen got a sirloin steak with sliced almonds and shrimp with loaded mashed potatoes. The waiter wrote everything down and left again.

Stephen smiled. "So, how far along are you?" he asked Ted.

"Right at four months," Ted said with a grin.

Cody realized how quiet Randy had been. "You feeling okay, Randy?" he asked his best friend.

Randy nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine." He said; he quickly changed the subject. "Is it a boy or girl?" he asked.

"We don't know yet; we want it to be a surprise. When the baby is born, we'll find out," Cody said.

"So how will you do the baby shopping without knowing?" Randy asked with a frown.

Ted answered. "We're just going to make sure everything is unisex,"

"A lot of greens and yellows," Cody added.

Randy nodded and changed the subject yet again. "So have you two found any houses you like?" he asked the couple.

Ted shrugged. "They're all nice; I can't just pick one. I really like the ones in First Taylor," he said.

Stephen nodded; he was familiar with that subdivision. "Those houses are really nice; it's a great neighborhood, too. You both should come by the house tomorrow and look through the home edition of the magazine. We did the entire issue on houses for single people, newlyweds, single parents, and retirees," he said.

Cody nodded. "That sounds like a really good idea. We'll come by." He said. Stephen nodded, but Randy sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Excuse me," Randy said as he stood from the table; he disappeared into the restaurant's bathroom. Cody looked to Stephen for an explanation. Stephen sighed and followed Randy. He pushed open the bathroom door and saw the trashcan thrown across the room with its contents of crumpled paper towels strewn across the floor. Stephen immediately knew it was Randy's doing.

"Randy?" Stephen called out.

"Leave me alone!" Randy shouted from the handicapped stall.

Stephen followed his voice and pushed open the stall door. "Stand up," He said sternly when he saw Randy crouched on the floor. Randy ignored him. Stephen groaned and grabbed Randy by his forearm and yanked him up from the floor. He slammed Randy against the tiled wall.

"You will not ruin this for Cody and Ted! Quit acting like a child and get your shit together. At least pretend to be happy for them! You've been moping around all day long. I get it! I understand that you're sad. I know you're upset, but guess what? I'm upset too! I'm pissed off that I can only see my son when John needs to work. I cannot explain to you how mad I get when I can't just drive over to John's and take Aiden out for the day. Every minute of time I spend with my own son is regulated by John. You want to know why?" Stephen asked. It was a rhetorical question, so he kept talking.

"Because John gave me an ultimatum: I could either be with you or have partial custody of Aiden. Obviously I chose you! I gave up my legal rights to my son to be with you! Now that you're acting like a six year old, I see that I should have made a better decision!"

"Take me home," Randy said quietly, looking away from Stephen.

Stephen scoffed. "Did you hear anything I just said?" he asked.

"I heard you," Randy said.

"What did I say, then?" Stephen asked to be sure Randy was truly listening.

"You said you're John's bitch! Now take me home!" Randy said as he shoved Stephen away from him.

Randy stormed out of the bathroom and back to the table. He saw the food had been brought to the table. He waved down the waiter and got a to-go plate from him.

"Is everything okay?" Ted asked, his eyes full of concern.

"Even if it wasn't, it's none of your fucking business," Randy answered coldly as he transferred his meal to the styrofoam container.

"WHOA! Calm down, Randy. Don't talk to my husband like that." Cody said angrily.

"Oh, fuck you Cody. Why don't you take your redneck husband back to the boondocks where you came from?" Randy said.

Before Cody or Ted could respond, Stephen returned to the table. "I'm sorry we have to leave, guys. I already paid for lunch, so enjoy your meal. Randy and I need to get going." He said as he also moved his meal into the to-go box he got when he paid the bill.

"I'm so sorry," Stephen apologized again.

Ted took a breath. "It's alright. Maybe some other time…" he said.

Stephen smiled politely and tried to grab Randy by his arm yet again. Randy snatched his arm away from Stephen's grasp. "DON'T TOUCH ME!" he growled through his teeth before he stomped out the door and to the car. Stephen took a deep breath to prevent physically harming Randy.

When he met Randy at the car, Stephen glared at his husband. "Get in the car." He said as he pressed the vehicle's remote. Randy rolled his eyes and got in; slamming the door behind him. Stephen didn't start the car immediately; he just sighed. He started to say something, but he changed his mind. He knew no matter what he said, Randy was going to throw a fit about it. He just started the car and drove.

"I'm dropping you off at home, and then I'm going to pick up Aiden." Stephen said firmly. Randy didn't respond; he just sat quietly.

After a long, uncomfortable silence, Stephen pulled into the driveway of their home. "I'll be back with Aiden soon. Can you make him a snack?" Stephen asked.

Randy rolled his eyes. "He's not my kid." He said as he slammed the car door behind him. Stephen groaned as he watched Randy go up the path to the front door.

**[half an hour later] **

Stephen picked up Aiden from school. He explained to Aiden that it was okay for him to call Stephen 'daddy'. He made up the lie that Randy promised to not steal Stephen's 'daddy powers'.

Stephen sighed as he pulled into the garage. He turned off the ignition and got out of the car. He helped Aiden out of his booster seat and grabbed the boy's backpack. "Let's get you inside. I'll make you snack." Stephen said with a forced smile.

Aiden smiled at the sound of a snack. "Can I have Jell-O?" Aiden asked.

"We'll see, bud. I don't think there is any more Jell-O. If we don't have anymore, I'll make you a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. How does that sound?" Stephen asked.

"Yummy!" Aiden said.

They walked into the house and it was unusually quiet. Stephen didn't know whether he should be relieved or worried.

**A/N: Please review… **


End file.
